Who will you choose, Inuyasha?
by SparklingDestiny
Summary: We all know that Inuyasha loves Kikyo and Kagome and protects them both. But what will happen when they are both in danger at the same time and he can only save one? Kagome or Kikyo. Life or death. Will Inuyasha be able to chose? Read and find out!
1. Kikyo's Abduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did)**

**Hello people! Ok , so my name is InuKag47 (read my profile and you will know my real name) I have been reading Inuyasha and Naruto fanfictions for a long time now, and now that I finally am 13 I decided to write one of my own!**

**I got this idea when I was still working on the episodes. I wondered: Inuyasha always protects both Kikyo and Kagome, but there has never been a time when they are both in mortal danger at the same time and he can only save one. Why don't I write a story about that!**

**This is my first fanfic so it won't be that long but I'll try to make it good. Please read and review and I'll read yours!**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were making their way to Kaede's village.

"That was a pretty big demon" Sango said.

'"Tell me about it, I mean, how many demons are strong enough to actually injure Inuyasha" Miroku replied motioning to the long cut on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Feh!" the silver-haired Inuyasha said insulted, "this is just a scratch; it will heal by tomorrow morning"

"Besides, he only got injured because he was protecting me" Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a sweet smile," and on the bright side, we saved that village. We should be happy!" Kagome always knew what to say to cheer people up.

"I suppose" Sango responded.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Inuyasha abruptly stopped. Everyone turned around to see what was wrong with him. He had his nose up in the air and was sniffing.

_'Kikyo'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked puzzled.

Inuyasha turned to face her. "You guys, I have to go somewhere, I'll meet you in Kaede's village" he said quickly before running off into the woods.

"I wonder what got into him." Shippo said

"Who knows.." Miroku said still staring to where inuyasha had disappeared.

_'I know that look. Inuyasha went to see Kikyo again' _Kagome thought sadly and sighted.

She realized that everyone was staring at her and smiled awkwardly. "Come on, guys. We need to rest. Inuyasha will be back soon" she stated in cheerful voice. A little too cheerful.

They nodded and continued walking to the village.

Inuyasha ran full-speed towards Kikyo's scent.

_'This is Kikyo's scent all right, dead souls and graveyard dirt, but there's something different…. Another person. NARAKU!'_

"No!" As soon as Inuyasha realized who Kikyo's company was, he sped up, if that was even possible. What could Naraku be planning this time?

Soon, their scents became stronger and stronger until finally , Inuyasha reached an open space surrounded a thick forest from which he had arrived.

What Inuyasha saw made him panic. Naraku stood there in the flesh, his armor covering his body, and his many tentacles lingering in the air. But that was not what Inuyasha was staring at. One of the tentacles was holding a struggling woman by the waist, her boy and arrows lay abandoned on the floor.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted. Kikyo stopped strugging to escape and looked at his past-lover's golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she said startled sounding, surprised and relieved at the same time.

"So, Inuyasha, you finally came. You took your sweet time, I was getting tired of dealing with this wench" he said calmly, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Naraku, you bastard!" he spat baring his fangs and growling, "let her go!"

"I would but then my plan won't be useless" he stated simply and calmly as if he was talking about the weather. Kikyo began to struggle again only to be slapped by one of Naraku's tentacles causing slight bleeding. Kikyo immediately stopped and glared at Naraku, but Inuyasha could see that it was causing her pain.

"Damn it, Naraku. Let her go or I'll rip you to shreds! " Inuyasha yelled taking his tetsaiga out determined to take Naraku out.

"Now , now, Inuyasha. Don't be hasty, you wouldn't want to injure your precious woman would you?" Inuyasha grunted and put his Tetsaiga back .

He attempted to use his nails to cut the tentacle but he was protected by a barrier.

'_Damn, what can I do!?' _Inuyasha thought desperately, his anger growing by the second.

"Inuyasha, there is no way to penetrate into this without injuring me, not even my spiritual powers." Kikyo remarked loudly. Inuaysha looked at her with worried eyes.

Naraku chuckled evilly as his feet left the ground and began to fly taking Kikyo with him.

"Hurry up, Inuyasha. Kikyo is not my only target and I don't think you want me to take her either" he announced before he disappeared into the sky.

Inuyasha stood staring at where he had been floating a few moments ago. Fear, anger, and worry filled every spot of his mind.

'_Oh no! KAGOME!!'_

**Was it good? Did you like it? I know it was king of short but I wanted to see if you would like it before I wrote more. Thank you so much if you read this . I appreciate it and I appreciate it 100 times more if you review. Let me know what I'm doing wrong, what you like, and what you want to see. I'll update soon – InuKag47**


	2. Kagome's Abduction

I'm back

**I'm back! Thanks to chibi blue mouse and animelover8963 for reviewing! How did you guys find my story!? I can't find it anywhere. Anyways, this is chapter 2 of Who will you choose, Inuaysha. I have no idea what I'm gonna write, I guess I'll just let it flow.**

Kagome was helping Kaede cook some soup for everyone. She thought that they all deserved a decent meal after fighting all day.

Sango and Miroku were outside talking to a villager about a lightning demon that had been destroying some areas in the forest, Shippo was sucking on a lollypop Kagome had brought back from her time, and Kirara was playing with a round rock.

'_I wonder what Inuayasha and Kikyo are talking about. Hmmm, knowing him, he's probably babbling about how he's the only one who can protect her and how he never stops thinking about her." _Kagome thought miserably while stirring the soup, slight jealousy tainting her heart.

"Yum , agome tis thin is ood." Shippo said still enjoying his candy, not even bothering to take it out. "Huh? Kagome?"

Kagome had stopped cooking the soup and had stood up. "Shippo, I'm taking a walk. Tell Kaede the soup will be ready in 10 minutes." She said flashing him a sweet smile before she walked out the curtains of the small wooden house.

She could see Sango and Miroku in the distance still discussing about the demon with the villager. She needed to take a walk to clear her head. Thinking about Inuaysha and Kikyo being together was too painful.

'_Funny how I always end up in this situation, but I can't help it. I love Inuayasha' _She thought smiling inwardly to herself.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha ran as fast as his half-demon legs could take him. He jumped from tree to tree worry filling every spot of his body.

'_Damn, first Naraku takes Kikyo, and now he's going after Kagome! __What does he want with them?' _Horrible thought filled his head and he tried to shake them off.

He simply had to get to Kagome before Naraku did. He couldn't risk and wait to see what happened. He _had_ to protect her.

"KAGOME!" He screamed, his voice echoing many times.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Kagome walked the path she had walked more times than she could remember towards the well. At first, she was planning to go back to her era, but she didn't want to worry everyone by disappearing all of a sudden, so she decided to just go to think and remember old times.

She reached the clearing and saw the Bone Eaters Well standing alone in the middle. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow on her sending cherry blossoms into the air.

Suddenly, her heart skipped a beat when she felt an immensely evil aura along with the tainted jewel coming her way.

She opened her eyes and turned to where the aura was coming from.

'_Oh, no. That's Naraku! I left my bow and arrows at the village! Inuyasha's not here. This is trouble." _ She thought and turned to run away only to be stopped by a giant tentacle wrapping around her waist and lifting her off the ground.

She turned her head around and saw Naraku's smirking face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Kagome wondering off on her own? How convenient, and I thought I would have to fight those pathetic monk and demon-slayer to capture you." Naraku said as if Kagome was a bug and he was a little kid wanting to keep it.

"Naraku!" Kagome said angrily being her usual brave self even though she was in danger, "What do you want with me, let me GO!" she screamed and began kicking and punching the tentacle.

"It's useless," a woman's voice called from below her.

Kagome stopped hitting Naraku and looked down. _'Kikyo? What is she doing here?' _ Kagome thought for it was the first time she had noticed her past self hanging from a lower tentacle.

"You'll have plenty of time to catch up with each other later. Right now, I would like to get out of here before that weak half-demon comes along and wastes my time.

"You wish Naraku, we're not going anywhere with you! Inuyasha will come for us any moment now!" She yelped hoping she sounded more sure than he was.

"Oh, he'll come to you all right. That kind of the point. Now, be quiet and le me fly in peace or you'll regret it." He said pointing towards the slightly deep cut on Kikyo's cheek. She grunted and stayed still, not wanting to get hit.

'_Please hurry up, Inuaysha'_

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha finally caught Kagome's smell and followed it.

It lead hi to the well. At first, he felt a wave of relief when he thought she had went back home and was safe, but then his nose picked up other scents; Naraku and Kikyo.

"No!" he punched the ground.

'_I'm too late'_

**Chapter 2 up! Yay! Aaaaah if only school papers were this easy to write. It was kind of short too but I think I'm not the long chapter kind of girl or the oneshot. Please review and tell your friends to read it if you like it. Oooo and tell me how you found my story I your reviews because I simply can't find it anywhere. Update coming soon!**


	3. Inuyasha to the Rescue

Omg you guys are so sweet thank you so much for reviewing

**Omg you guys are so sweet thank you so much for reviewing! ****I'm so exciting I have 120 hits. (20 are probably mine) but whatever. I got 4 reviews this time. I guess ill write another chapter today.**

**To blueprincess16: I know it wasn't a very good cliffhanger but this is my first story, so I'm not very experienced jijji 12 going to 13 in 2 days. Happy B-Day to me!**

**To jayray557: Thank you for putting me in your favorites list. Im actually a good speller but not a good typer and I write this fast so my fingers slip.**

**To chili blue mouse: thanks but I already found it jijiji and your chapters are long and good!**

**To people who read my story and don't review: REVIEW**

**Ok im gonna start writing before this gets longer than the story ******** again, no clue what this is going to be about.**

**Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Inuyasha kneeled devastated on the ground near the well.

_'Damn, he took both of them. Curse you, Naraku!'_

He stayed there for minutes cursing himself for letting him take them. Then, realization swept over him. He had been standing there complaining about his stupidy while he should have been following Naraku's track.

_'I'm an IDIOT. Kagome and Kikyo are in Naraku's clutches and all I'm doing is complaining. I'm coming for you!'_

Inuyasha decided to go to the village first and take Sango, Miroku, and the others along. This was Naraku, after all. He hated to admit it but he couldn't handle it alone.

He ran until he arrived at the small homely village and headed down to Kaede's hut. He opened the curtain and found everyone talking about how to defeat a water demon with empty plates of soup on their laps. As soon as he entered, everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, Inuayasha, you're back," Shippo said cheerfully," If you're looking for Kagome, she's not here, she went for a walk."

"I know," he said sounding impatient, "She was kidnapped by Naraku and so was Kikyo!" he said quickly.

"WHAT!!" they all yelled in unison.

"No time for explanations," he urged, "We have to go save them! Hurry and get your weapons and lets head out! Quickly!"

"Ye-eah, oo-k" Sango stammered.

In less than a minute, everyone was dressed and ready to go. They headed towards where Naraku's scent was. Inuyasha was on foot and everyone else was on Kirara. Sango and Miroku were very worried about Kagome, and it showed on their faces.

However, Inuyasha was more worried than everyone else put together. He remembered all the times Kagome was in danger and the times she could have died. He remembered all the times she had suffered. He pictured past times where Kikyo had died and and times she had gotten hurt; emotionally and physicaly. He could not see them suffer again. It was just too painful.

He promised them both he would protect them with his life and now they were in the worst situation they could possibly be. They were in Naraku's disgusting clutches, and he wasn't there with them. Whatever he was planning to do with them, it could not be anything good.

_'Damn it! I'm coming ,Kagome. Don't give up on me!' _ It took him a few moments to realize he had not mentioned Kikyo, _'and you too, Kikyo.'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Naraku still kept traveling through the woods carrying Kagome and Kikyo, more like swinging them around.

Kagome had gotten annoyed by being treated like a suitcase so she began struggling and yelling at Naraku. Unfortunately, that wasn't a wise choice for now Kagome had far more cuts on her body than Kikyo. She felt dizzy from being swung so much and was struggling not to pass out from blood loss. She decided that she should shut up or else she could die.

Kikyo had not said a word the whole way. For one thing, she had no desire to get injured for no reason. It was useless to try to escape. She was thinking of what Naraku was planning, but so far nothing really came to mind.

_'Well, if he took both Kagome and me, this most likely has to do with Inuayasha. I guess the matter will just have to wait until Naraku decides to tell us' _She thought concluding her useless attempt to figure out Naraku's plan.

_'Inuyasha, please hurry, I know you can get us out of here. I believe in you' _ Kagome struggled to think because her eyes were beginning to close and almost reached uncousiosness. She snapped them open. She was determined to stay conscious. This was not a time to faint.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha could feel their scents growing slightly stronger. They were too far off. He growled in frustration and turned around and noticed that he was some distance ahead of everyone else.

"Wow, he sure is determined to get to them as fast as possible." Miroku told Sango.

"Well, you can't blame him, this is Kagome we're talking about… oh, and Kikyo" she said pausing before she realized she had forgotten to mention one of the victims.

"Ah, my dear Sango, you are so caring." He said admiringly while touching her butt.

She turned around and slapped him leaving a red hand imprinted on his face. "YOU PERVERT! This is hardly the time!"

Shippo stared at them and sighted, "He never learns."

"Come on guys! This is no time for flirting! Speed it up a little!" Inuyasha yelled from ahead.

"R-right!" they said and told Kirara to go faster.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Naraku finally started to slow down, signaling that they had reached their destination.

The went through a couple of trees not bothering if the branches hit the girls. Kagome was rubbing her forehead where she had collided with a fat branch when they reached an opening and were out of the mass of trees.

Kagome and Kikyo looked up and saw a tall, thick mountain. Kagome wondered why Naraku had taken them to a mountain. Then she saw a line of smoke emerging from the top of the mountain.

_'A volcano?!'_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**I hope that was a better cliffhanger. Thank you so much for reviewing. When I got my first review , I was soo excited. Then, I felt stupid for being so worked up about one review. But seriously I appreciate it. Thank you for those 4 who put me in their favorites list, those 5 who reviewed and those 144 who gave me hits.**

**Seriously, it took me days to finish my report for English and this takes like half or 1 hour. This is fun to write, I just hope you guys like it.**

**When do you want the next update?**


	4. Inuyasha's Arrival

I'm back people

**I'm back people! Sorry it took so long, it was my birthday celebrations. Anyways, thanks for the 302 hits, 10 reviews, 5 favorites, and 2 alerts I got! I was starting to get a little discouraged about continuing this story but Chrisolite Heart cheered me up. I guess I have some time before the day ends to write a quick chapter. What will happen will be a surprise to me too!**** Lol**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Kagome was staring in aw (A/N : is that a real word?) at the huge volcano towering over them.

_'Well, whatever Naraku is planning, it sure isn't anything he has ever done before' _ Kagome thought.

Naraku smirked and snickered enjoying how brilliant his plan was. However, he had no intention of letting Kagome and Kikyo know about it until Inuyasha arrived. It would be fun to see their horrified faces.

"We've arrived." He spoke for the first time in a long time with that evil smirk still on his face. He started climbing the volcano.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha and the group were moving much faster than Naraku had therefore catching up with them. The scents had grown much stronger than before. There had been no distractions. Even Miroku forgot to take advantage of his position and rub Sango's bottom; something odd for him.

Inuyasha was so determined, so concentrated on rescuing them, his surroundings had seemed to disappear. He was running in a white space, nothing surrounding him, no forest, no friends, nothing but Kagome's and Kikyo's smiling faces in the distance. He did not feel anything but love and worry. He did not smell anything but their scents and heard nothing but their voices. (A/N: wow that felt kind of intense lol)

He was so concentrated on the two women he loved, he did not even notice the huge mountain settled a short distance away. A mountain with smoke emerging from its peek.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Naraku was ¾ up the mountain walking slower than usual. He wanted Inuyasha to arrive shortly after him because he did not want to deal with those wenches' complaining and yelling. They would surely start annoying him when they stopped traveling.

Kikyo and Kagome had almost completely stopped thinking. There was nothing to do. All they did was hang limp on Naraku's tentacles. Both of them were just waiting for the trip to end, to figure out Naraku's plan, and wait for Inuyasha to rescue them. Kagome sighted. Kikyo rubbed her head in frustration.

'_The trip is almost over' _

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku called from kirara, but Inuyasha just kept running. He was still lost in his thoughts.

"Hello, earth to Inuyasha!" Sango yelled waving a had in front of his face.

Inuyasha snapped out o his thoughts, "W-what?"

"Can you smell them?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha sniffed and immediately caught the really strong scents of all three of them. He stopped abruptly which felt weird because he had been running for so long. He turned his head to the left and saw a volcano right in front of them. If Sango and Miroku hadn't woken him up of his daydreaming, he would have missed it.

"You guys, they're up there!" He yelled anxiously. He was not even done with half of the sentence when he had already started scaling it.

Sango and Miroku took no notice and told kirara to fly upwards. However, they hit a hard surface.

"A barrier? Sango wondered.

"Naraku must only want Inuyasha to go after him. I guess there's nothing we can do now, but wait and wish Inuyasha luck." Miroku said sadly.

"I suppose you're right." Sango sighted. The four of them turned aroud and started looking for a way to set up camp and wait for Inuyasha to return, hopefully accompanied by Kagome and Kikyo.

It took Inuyasha a while to notice that they were not with him, but he was already close to the top, and he couldn't turn back now.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Naraku finally reached the top of the volcano. Kagome lifted her head and gasped. This was nothing like anything she had ever seen. The view was astounding. They stood on a thick edge as an open circle. A humongous hole, deep and wide, was in the middle, but that was not what shocked Kagome, it was the red hot lava lying on the bottom. (A/N: man, this description sucked) After she got over the shock, she winced.

_'Oh, boy. It's really hot up here. This is dangerous. Inuyasha, hurry.'_

Kikyo still had her emotional face on. She had not been as shocked as Kagome for this was her era and she was used to this kind of thing.

As soon as Kagome and Kikyo finished their thoughts, the person who they had been waiting for finally arrived.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha leaped onto the edge landing smoothly. Once again, he arrived with his super-hero image.

He looked over to the other edge of the volcano where Naraku stood, till holding Kikyo and Kagome by the waist. Anger filled him up again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in happiness and relief obvious in her voice. Kikyo also said his name but much more quietly and calmly. Her voice was overpowered by Kagome.

"Kagome! Naraku you bastard let them go! Why are you doing this?"

"It's quite simple, really, to mess with your hearts and souls"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**I know short, but Im hungry and I need to finish my homework. Stupid teaches, assigning homework on the weekends. Well, whatev. I know this chapter stinks and ill try to do better on the next one****. PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me feel better :) please, how long will it take you to submit a little review? Annonimous are now allowed. Anyways, I have a small poll in my profile now.**

**AAAAH MOM TURN OFF THE STUPID CLASSICAL MUSIC! LOL**

**Sorry for my attitude, im cranky when im hungry. Love you guys! Bye!**

**I'll update as soon as I can. MMMM I SMELL BIRTHDAY CAKE!**


	5. Why, Naraku?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Hi people. I'm sorry for taking so long. It's just school, tests are coming up and we are getting more homework. But ****it's Friday! OMG I got nine reviews for the last chapter! That's like almost 3 times more than usual! Thank you, guys! Thanks for the happy-b days!**

**Anonymous reviews are allowed! There's a poll in my profile. Who's your favorite character? Right now Inuyasha is first, Kikyo and Kagome are tied for second, and Miroku and Sesshomaru are in third. Vote now!**

**I think this chapter or the next one are going to be the hardest to write! Here I go…**

_It's quite simple, really, to mess with your hearts and souls_

"What are you talking about, you bastard!?" Inuyasha screamed, his body pleading him to move and get the two girls back, but his mind told him that he was at the other edge of the volcano and he could not jump all the way. He could not risk running around the edge because he would be completely open for one of Naraku's attacks.

"You're finally going to tell us why you took us all the way here, Naraku?" Kagome said in a frustrated voice, anger hidden behind it.

"Silence, wench!" Naraku yelled, slapping Kagome hard on the face aging, making her scream in pain as more blood exited her body. Kikyo looked at her pained reincarnation. Her expressionless face did not change.

Inuyasha gasped. He had been so focused on Naraku he had not noticed that Kagome was covered in blood. Deep cuts covered her body. Inuyasha was so angry at Naraku, he had to fight to keep his demon side from coming out. It wanted to rip Naruku apart, but Inuyasha was worried he would hurt Kagome and Kikyo even more.

He looked over to Kikyo and noticed that she was bleeding too, but not nearly as much as Kagome.

_'No! He injured both of them, but Kagome could die of blood loss, damn it. You'll pay for this Naraku!!" _Inuyasha clenched his fist so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Kagome was trying to be strong and pretend it didn't hurt, but Inuyasha knew her well enough to know she was in deep pain.

"Damn it, Naraku. Don't hurt them! What's the deal? Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha said through his teeth.

"I think you weaklings deserve to know what's going on at this point, so I will tell you," He said and everybody stood still , their ears seemed to stick out not wanting to miss anything.

"The Shikon Jewel, as we all know, is formed of 4 fouls, as you all most certainly know, because if you don't, you are idiots," he began.

"Aramitama, courage, Nigimitama, friendship, Kushimitama, wisdom, and Sakimitama, love. These are the souls roaming inside the Jewel of Four Souls. The jewel can be tainted or purified depending on who holds it. That will not do." He announced as kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha listened carefully.

"I am tired of these wenches ruining my plans every time they are about to succeed by purifying the jewel. That is why I'm going to make a second jewel, one that is tainted with hate, jealousy, anger. One that can not be purified by even all the priestess and priests in the world working together. One that will make me invincible!" Naraku said dramatically.

They all stared in shock until Kikyo managed to speak.

"And how do you plan to do that Naraku?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'll use Inuyasha and his friends' souls. To be more specific, Inuyasha is courage, Miroku is wisdom, Shippo is friendship, and Sango is love. Their souls and Kagome's spiritual powers will be enough to create a new and improved Shikon Jewel."

Kagome was scared of what would have to happen to them in order for Naraku to get what he wanted, but she suck it up and asked a question that had been bothering her.

"But, how would our souls help build a _tainted _jewel, none of us are evil in any way. Besides, what does this have to do with bringing us all the way here and luring Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in her confident and brave voice she always had even in mortal danger.

"That is a very good question, Kagome, and the main part of my plan actually. Indeed, you do not have nearly as much darkness in your hearts for my taste, so that is why I have done this. I've arranged my plan so that no matter what your souls will be tainted. Inuyasha, you will have to make a big choice tonight. A choice that will change and probable ruin your life."

"What choice?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"A choice between Kagome and Kikyo, because only one of them will come out of this alive."

**Man, this stinks. My head hurts and it took me hours because ive done this while watching tv. I feel like I repeated things a lot and it was way too short. I'M SORRY! Even though this stinks please keep reading, I'll try to do better later! Please just press the little button on the left. Man, im sorry for it being so bad ******


	6. Naraku's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Hi again people! I'm sorry I took so long to update. Tests are coming up and we have a lot of homework, but I'm here now! I got 9 reviews again! Thanks so much you guys. I can't believe I have 29 reviews!**

**Okay, so my friend NikoriSuzumirai is writing one of her first fics, Funny short stories. Lets all help her out by reading, reviewing, and suggesting ideas!**

**Poll results: 1****st****: Inuyasha. 2****nd****: Kagome, Kikyo, Sesshomaru. 3****rd****: Rin**

**4****th****: Miroku. Poor everyone else, nobody voted for them, but it's not too late to vote now!**

**Well, I think that what's going to happen in this chapter was the idea I had when I started. I just hope I can make it good enough. Love you guys! (in the friend way, I'm not lesbian lol!)**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

It was close to sunset on the silent forest. Everything seemed normal, the demons were settling down to sleep, and the humans roamed in their homely villages. However, that wasn't the case for two half-demons and two priestesses.

Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo heard Naraku's last sentence echoing in their minds.

'_Only one of them will come out of this alive. Only.. One.' _

Inuyasha finally snapped back to reality and spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about Naraku? Why would you want to kill only one of them? It still doesn't make any sense. If you want to use Miroku, Sango, Shippo's, and my souls (A/N: Is that grammatically correct?), why would you kill Kikyo and Kagome? Besides you need Kagome's spiritual powers, don't you? If she dies, you won't be able to use it!" Inuyasha screamed loudly because of the distance between them, anger all over his voice.

Inuyasha felt pain in his heart by just thinking about either of the two women he loved dying (A/N: Two- timer!! Lol). When he realized what had happened to him, he began to see how their deaths were related to his soul.

"Apparently, you have begun to answer you annoying questions yourself." Inuyasha realized that he had let his thought show in his face and immediately put on his angry expression back on.

"Well, as I mentioned before, in order to create a new tainted Shikon Jewel, I need tainted souls. There is too little hate, anger, misery, and jealousy in you heart, so I have arranged a scheme where dirty souls will surely emerge. Besides, if Kagome dies, I can simply use Kikyo's spiritual powers, instead." Naraku explained so calmly that he could have been talking about what to eat in a restaurant, instead of about lives being loss and souls being tore apart.

"I am running out of patience, Naraku. Just tell us why you brought us here already!" Kikyo said motioning to herself and Kagome who apparently had just broken out of a state of shock. This was not the way Kikyo would usually talk, but she was tired of hanging from the slimy tentacle for hours, and wanted to know why they were taken to this volcano. Kagome was also tired and worried, but not as much as she was before Inuyasha arrived. She knew he would never let anything happen to either her or Kikyo. However, she was nervous about being Naraku's captive and knowing that her life was in danger.

Naraku slapped Kikyo because she interrupted. Inuyasha gasped and screamed with anger. Naraku smirked, and slapped her again, just to get on Inuyasha's nerves. Kikyo winced and decided to be quiet which was what Kagome decided a long time ago.

"Damn you, Naraku! Quit hurting them!" Once again Inuyasha found himself fighting to keep his demon side from coming out.

"I will if they keep quiet and don't interfere. Well, if you're so desperate to come closer to your deaths," he said looking at the two bleeding girls," I will tell you what I plan to do."

"Being the lousy half-demon that you are, you are not able to give your heart to only one woman, Inuyasha, and from our many encounters I can tell that you love them both. You are willing to give your pathetic life for them, which is a foolish choice, but you do it anyways."

Kagome blushed when she heard Naraku say that Inuyasha loved her.

_'I wonder if he feels the same way towards me. Who am I kidding? Inuyasha loves Kikyo and I know I can never break the bond between them'_

"How would you feel if you lost one of your beloved women forever? Your heart will be broken, won't it? It will be filled with sadness, anger towards me, bitterness, and hate. That is exactly what I want." Naraku said enjoying the greatness of his plan and the way he was making everyone wait for the grand finale.

Inuyasha was trying to ignore images of Kagome and Kikyo's dead bodies running through his mind. Naraku was right; he would not be able to bear it if either of them were not in this world anymore.

Kagome and Kikyo were beginning to realize that there was a large chance that one of them wouldn't be breathing the next morning, and that thought made them extremely uncomfortable. Kagome was starting to stop panic from taking over her, and tried to keep her calm.

"Either Kagome or Kikyo will die tonight, Inuyasha, and you won't be able to save them both like always. You will have to make a choice between who you would rather save. This is not like every other time, where you can just sweep them off their feet like a knight in armor (A/N: Wait a second! Don't knights come fro the feudal era?) For the first time in your miserable life, you will have to pick one of them."

Kagome no longer tried to keep her calm. Panic took over her body like water filled a river. Kikyo's eyes widened.

"That's nonsense. I will not let them die! I will save them if they are in danger!" Inuyasha yelled from the opposite side of the volcano, quite confident because he had done it so many times before.

"You will, huh? We'll se about that" he smirked and moved his tentacles.

Kagome yelped and Kikyo gasped as they realized they were being transported towards the active volcano. Inuyasha gasped, too.

Kagome and Kikyo ended up hovering above the extremely hot lava. They were separated from each other. Kikyo was near the left and Kagome to the right.

The hot smoke coming from below burnt Kagome and Kikyo.

"AAAH, Inuyasha, it's hot!" she yelled and closed he eyes mid-way to keep the ashes out. Kikyo winced and looked at Inuyasha who had a worried look in his eyes.

Inuyasha's worry was not only because of their skins being burnt, it was about the way the girls were positioned. Inuyasha realized that Naraku planned to let them fall. Unfortunately, he noticed that being a half-demon, he could not catch one of them and make it in time to catch the other without falling in himself along with the first rescued girl. He could also not risk turning into a full demon, because he would not even recognize them.

_'So this is what Naraku planned…'_

"This is the choice, Inuyasha. Life or death. Kikyo or Kagome. You decide."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**Well, there you go! I am feeling a lot better today, so this chapter was not hard to write. This is my longest chapter yet! I was thinking of this song from the Phantom of the Opera (I know, lame) called "point of no return" and I got the mood in the end from there. I was thinking of writing "This is the choice. This is the point of no return" at the end but I decided it doesn't match the plot jaja.**

**Well, once again, the part I imagined is on the next chapter, not this one.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. I hope you liked it and,**

**PLEASE REVIEW. That little button over there is saying "come on, click me, click me. You know you want me" lol**


	7. Consideration

What's up, people

**What's up, people! Well I got a little less reviews for the last chapter, but oh, well. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you guys like the story so far.**

**My mom really wanted to know what the story was about, and even though she doesn't know about Inuyasha, she's smart and got it anyways. In the end, she gave me an idea on what could happen, and I'm gonna give the story a little twist that will make it longer and probably make you like it more. Yay! In the mean time, here's another chapter!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The deep green forest was slowly darkening as the sun finished setting and the moon began to appear.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara had considered going back to the village after waiting around for Inuyasha to come back for twenty minutes. However, they were very worried about Inuyasha and Kagome and even Kikyo and they didn't want to leave them up there while they just rested at the village, so they had set up camp near the volcano.

"I really hope everyone is alright right now," Shippo said. He was just sitting on the ground, too worried to do anything else.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're with Inuyasha, remember?" she said sweetly to Shippo hoping she sounded more sure about this than she was.

"Indeed, my dear Sango, he is there, but we're talking about Naraku here. Inuyasha has no one to help him this time and he has more than one person he cares about in danger. Considering that Naraku wanted him to come alone, this surely is trouble"

Sango and Shippo nodded slowly, praying that everything would be alright. Unfortunately, all they could do now was wait.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Kikyo! Kagome! Damn it, Naraku, get them out of there or I'll rip you apart!" Inuyasha yelled. He hated this. He couldn't use the Tetsaiga because it would destroy Naraku's tentacles, therefore sending both girls to their burning doom. He couldn't use his claws, or go all the way around the edge of the volcano. He couldn't do anything without injuring Kagome or Kikyo even more than they already were.

This fact angered Inuyasha so much that he was shaking. The fact that the two women he loved were in danger right before his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Well, Inuyasha, I have spent far too much time explaining to your little brain what I plan. The point is, you cannot save both Kagome and Kikyo. For once in your life, you will have choose who you would rather be with. Who will it be?"

Kagome gasped and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. Kikyo couldn't think straight.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. His fists were clenched so hard that they were turning white. He couldn't believe he was in this situation.

'_How can this happen to me! I've tried so hard to protect them from harm, and now they are in every possible type of danger they could be. I have to… I have to choose between them. Damn! What do I do!?'_

_FLASHBACK_

_Kikyo: "Why don't you become a human?"_

We were going to live together, but Naraku ruined everything!__

"_Inuyasha, you traitor! Why did you betray me, Inuyasha!?"_

_"Die, Inuyasha!"_

I still love her, though. I can't bear seeing her die again. She's changed since then. She's …

_"Is that girl more important to you than me?"_

_Kagome: "What's wrong with staying just the way you are? I like you just the way you are"_

_ "I love you. I love you as a half demon."_

Kagome… I promised her I would protect her with my life.

_ "I'm with you by choice."_

_ "I know I can never break the bond between you and Kikyo. I understand that, but no matter what, I'll always be at your side."_

Kagome.. I can't let her die. I just can't! But Kikyo has gone through so much and suffered so much. She's been alone all this time, and her soul is in pain.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts when he smelled Kagome's salty tear. He looked up and saw her large, now puffy, brown eyes looking straight at him. She gave him a sad smile.

"Kagome" he muttered. Then he looked at Kikyo who was not crying but she did look sad. Then he caught the smell of graveyard soil.

_'She's dead, but that's why I don't want to give her up. How can I let her die again? On the other hand, Kagome is alive. She has a family and friends, and I need her with me. She pulled me from my solitude, she's been with me through everything and, I love her. I love them both" _ (A/N: There, see, I don't hate Kikyo. Don't be fooled by my name and think that Kagome is the only one I like)

Kagome could see Inuyasha struggle with himself. She could not take it. She had made a decision.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled forgetting her sadness. "I know I can't break the bond between you and Kikyo, so if you choose her, I'll understand. Don't worry about me. Do what your heart tells you to do because I want you to be happy, and if I have to give up my life for that, I'll do it without a second thought. But, I just want you to know, before its too late that I.. I.. I love you Inuyasha! I always have and I always will." Now Kagome's eyes were filled with tears that she could not control.

_'Kagome is sacrificing herself for Inuyasha and me? Why is she so strong?'_ Kikyo thought as she watched her reincarnation cry.

"She's right, Inuyasha. Please, just follow your heart! That way, it won't be tainted enough for Naraku's jewel." Kikyo said. She just would have to find out the hard way if Inuyasha really loved her, and that he would rather have her over anyone else.

Inuyasha felt that he was in a nightmare, and he would do anything to wake up. Anything! But this wasn't a dream, it was real. He really had to choose. This was a choice that would change his life.

"If you are done, I would like to get this over with before the year ends." Everyone turned around and noticed Naraku. Apparently, they had been too lost in their thoughts to remember he was there.

"Inuyasha I hope you have made up your mind because you have ran out of time."

Inuyasha looked up terrified. He looked over at Kagome. He hadn't seen her this scared in a long time. Kikyo appeared to be holding her breath.

"Say farewell to one or possibly both of your beloved women." Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha gasped as the tentacles around Kagome and Kikyo's waists left their bodies.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Well, there's another chappie. I don't like the way I wrote it, and I wanted this chapter to be like the best, but its not. I'm sorry. This is the best I could do and I hope you like it anyways. I had written a like half of a better version of the chapter, but I turned off the computer by mistake and it got erased. Oh, well! ******

**If, you like the story please review! Vote for the poll in my profile!**

**I bet you liked the cliffie! ****Whahahah I'm evil! Love ya guys!**


	8. Inuyasha Chooses

Hi

**H****i! Well, I have a lot of stuff to say. Apparently, last chapter sucked because I only got 5 reviews. I was really sad, but since like three of those were from new readers, I'm okay.**

**Well, after I started this story, I got a different view on a character, but I guess now it's too late to change. I'll just write the story how I first pictured it, but I'm still making it a little different.**

**Thanks for the people who voted for the poll, reviewed, and sent me emails! I hope this chapter has more action than the previous ones. I don't know ****because I never know what's gonna happen.. In my own fic!**

_**QUESTION! From 1-10, how good am I with cliffies?**_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

It's amazing how so many things can happen in a split second. As soon as Naraku let go of Kagome's and Kikyo's waists, the world seemed to stop.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and every sound was blocked. All Inuyasha could hear was a gasp: a gasp that sounded as loud as a bomb in Inuyasha's ears. His eyes looked at Kagome, whose eyes had been consumed by fear. She looked like she had just been hit by lightning, and the gasp she took had to be the largest intake of air that Inuyasha had seen in his life. She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. Her eyes; her beautiful brown eyes, told him so many things. There was no need for words. He looked and knew that she would understand if he saved Kikyo. He knew that she wanted him to be happy. He saw love in her eyes.

He looked over at Kikyo. He noticed that she looked frightened, as well. He looked at her eyes, and felt his heart ache. Her eyes were dead. The passion that used to live inside her eyes, her soul, had died 50 years ago. She didn't belong in this world, and yet she was suffering in the world of the living. She was sent into hell suffering, and revived only to loathe him, to kill him. She had changed, though. She was a good woman: wise, caring, independent. She might make it into heaven this time. She could live in peace. Right?

'_What am I thinking? If I let her die one more time, she will only think I betrayed her and suffer more! That's just it! I know what is right. I know… I have to do this.' _ (A/N: I'll finish his thought later. Don't worry, you'll understand the 'That's just it' later)

Suddenly, sounds slowly began to enter Inuyasha's ears. Naraku's laugh, Kikyo and Kagome's screaming, and the crackling of the burning lava below him could be heard. Time began to speed up and Inuyasha realized that only one second has passed since the two girls were let go. There was no more time to think. Inuyasha's body moved seeming to leave his thoughts behind where he had been standing.

He was determined to try to save both, but he knew who he had to go towards first. His mind could not make up itself, so he followed his heart, just like he had been told to, and hoped it was the right choice.

He leaped and caught (A/N: Oh, who will it be?) Kagome by the waist. Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's kimono, partly because of fear and relief and partly to protect herself of the amazing heat. They were falling fast, so Inuyasha pushed himself with the wall of the volcano, and jumped towards where Kikyo was falling. He grabbed her hand, and she grabbed his but just when they thought she was saved, their hands slipped.

"NO, KIKYO!" He screamed and Kagome let out a yell of despair. Inuyasha was hurting, but he knew that if he waited any longer, Kagome and himself would be consumed by the lava. His mind went blank, but he still managed to jump from wall to wall of the volcano. He reached the top, and without even glancing at Naraku, he made his way out of the scene, and into the forest.

It was hard enough to think about what was going to happen, yet alone see it.

'Kikyo, I'm sorry. I couldn't let Kagome die.' Inuyasha though sadly while leaping from tree to tree and looking at Kagome crying into his shirt. He carried her bridal style now assuming she was tired of being carried by the waist.

_'Kagome, I couldn't lose you. Seeing you die would destroy me. I promised you I would protect you with my life, and I intend to keep my promise.'_

Inuyasha decided he would have to talk to Kagome about this later. He had to tell her something important. For now, he just wanted to reach Miroku and Sango. He wanted to forget what had just happened, and would give anything to take this day out of existence.

However, he knew that this was the real world, and he truly had to choose. Although it was hard, he had to trust his heart, and believe that it wanted the best for him.

It wasn't too long until he reached his friend's camp site. They had camped not too far from the volcano. Inuyasha walked towards them. He saw the usual fire warming the area and everyone's things laying together next to a rock.

Miroku was the first to notice them, and immediately stood up from the place he had been sitting close to the fire., and ran towards them.

"Inuyasha! Lady Kagome!" he yelled.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" Sango cried in happiness and made her way to them. "Oh, no! Kagome is injured!"

"Hey, you made it out alive!" Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder.

Then Miroku noticed something was wrong. Inuyasha had a sad look in his eyes, and he realized that someone was missing.

"Inuyasha, where is Lady Kikyo?" he said very seriously, killing the happiness that Sango and Shippo had just felt.

Kagome looked at them with puffy eyes and tears still running down her cheeks. She shook her head slowly.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry" Sango said and began to cry herself.

"Sango, please don't cry. Let's go back to the village and get Kagome healed. She's badly injured. I'm fine" Inuyasha lied. He had not once met eyes with any of them since his arrival.

"Inuyasha, I – I'm so sorry! I-I'm s-sorry!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha took Kagome into an embrace, not even caring that his friends were watching this time.

"It's okay, Kagome. Don't cry. It wasn't your fault." He said trying to comfort her. He couldn't stand watching her cry.

She continued to sob into his clothes but began to clam down.

"Let's go." He told his friends. They nodded grabbed their stuff and began their way back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha carried Kagome again, but kept hugging her.

_'She's gone again. The first woman I ever loved is dead, and I couldn't save her!'_

He looked down at Kagome and held her tighter.

'_Kagome is alive. She's still with me. That's good enough.'_

But was Kikyo dead?

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Just as Kikyo was about to hit the extremely hot lava, something caught her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Okay, this is my longest chapter yet. I hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'm getting less reviews each chapter and I'm sad. PLEASE a short review is enough (though I prefer long ones.**

**Vote for the poll!**

**Again, please answer this question:**

_**From 1-10, how good am I with cliffies?**_


	9. She Survived?

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Inuyasha! :P**

**OMG! I got 17 reviews for last chapter! That is about 3 times more than usual. A lot of new people started reading, too. You guys rock! I was so excited! ****Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!**

**Poll: Inuyasha and K****ikyo are tied for first. Come on, help the others catch up!**

Well, apparently I'm 8-10 in cliffies. That rocks! I have pressure now because I have to make this chapter better to get the same number of reviews so wish me luck! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Just as Kikyo was about to hit the extremely hot lava, something caught her.

The heat was incredible and she felt it burning on her skin. It was so hot she was not sure if she had fallen in the lava already or not. She did not want to risk opening her eyes because she was sure they would get burned as well. It took her a while to realize that she was being held by something that had prevented her from falling into the depths of the volcano.

She was filled with relief when whatever had caught her started bringing her back up. When the heat was not as dangerous as before, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down and gasped. A tentacle was holding her; Naraku's tentacle.

"_What? Why? What's going on?" _Her mind was filled with many questions. She could not figure out why Naraku had saved her. Most of her relief had faded and, and was replaced with confusion.

Before she knew it, she was facing Naraku. He looked astonished at what he had done. He did not understand it. His tentacle had just launched at Kikyo against his will. He could not care less if she died. His heart was out of his body, and the feelings his past self had felt for her were supposed to be gone. Why had he saved her? He had just ruined his plan.

"Why did you do that Naraku? I do not understand your motives. Weren't you planning to kill either me or Kagome?" Her heart suddenly filled with pain as she remembered Inuyasha choosing Kagome over her. He had tried to save her, but then left immediately after he failed. She tried to put her anger and sadness aside for a moment. She had to find out what had happened first.

"How is this going to help your plan? Is it that you still have Onigumo's feelings for me? I recall you discarding his human heart. Am I mistaken?" Kikyo said.

"I did, wench. You should be thankful you are not back in hell right now. I do not understand why I saved you, but I assure you I did not plan to. I would have happily let you perish" He replied.

Just then, Naraku sensed something.

"My heart, it's near." He murmured while looking around.

"What the… My heart! It is not being protected by Moryoumaru! What is that useless baby doing by itself? I could get killed! Wretched idiots!" He yelled in deep rage. (A/N: For those of you who don't read the manga: The baby who had Naraku's heart was placed inside another one of Naraku's reincarnations named moryoumaru. He protects the heart.)

"I'll let you go for now, but mark my words, you will die by my hands one day." He sent Kikyo falling down he opposite side of the volcano. She gasped, and grabbed on to a branch on the way down trying to avoid any more injury.

"You will be the one who dies, Naraku" she whispered, let go of the branch, and began to walk down the hill. She did not know where she was going. All she could think about was everything that had happened that night. Inuyasha's decision, what Naraku had said, the baby, Kagome... She was too busy thinking to notice the pain of the burns or where her feet were taking her.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Inuyasha, Kagome and their friends were back at the village. Kagome was being treated inside Kaede's hut by Sango and the old priestess. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo were waiting outside because Kagome had been injured in places unsuitable for men's eyes (A/N: Wow that was a fancy way to say that lol)

Miroku had insisted to stay only to be slapped by an angry Sango.

"It was worth a try." He said to Inuyasha, a red hand mark still visible on his cheek.

Inuyasha did not reply. He was sitting against the wall looking at the ground. He looked weaker than usual and his eyes looked extremely sad

"Too early for jokes?" Miroku asked.

"Kikyo is dead, and Kagome was injured to an extent that she could have died as well" he said very weakly. He sounded devastated with himself, as well.

Inuyasha has already explained hat had happened so Miroku understood what he was talking about.

"Look, you can't beat yourself up about it. I understand it hurts, but think Inuyasha. You have not lost everything. You did save Lady Kagome and you did it because you care about her. You want to be with her and protect her, am I right?" he said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha murmured.

"See? You did what you wanted to do. It was your decision and you chose what will make you happier (sp?). How would you feel if it had been Kagome who had left us?" Miroku had just finished his last word when Inuyasha rose from the ground and pinned him against the wall: hard.

"Don't say that!" Inuyasha yelled in a voice that sounded a little raspier than usual. Miroku looked into his eyes which were a deep red. His face looked extremely fierce.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" he said with a slightly panicked tone. Inuyasha gasped, his eyes went back to normal, and he released Miroku.

"I'm sorry." He panted and sat back down.

Miroku looked down at him, feeling sorry for his emotional state.

"It's all right. You just proved how much you fear Kagome's death, and how much you care for her. You decide if you made the right choice, but, eventually, you will have to talk to Kagome about this. I don't think you are the only one hurting right now, and I don't mean physically" He said.

"Yeah, I know" Inuyasha looked over to Miroku, glad he had friends who cared about him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kagome had bandages all over her body. Sango and Kaede had just finished treating her with herbs, modern day medicine, and a life's supply of bandages. Kagome felt like a mummy, but she did not really care about her appearance after what had happened that night. She felt sad for Kikyo and wished it hadn't come to that, and she was also worried about Inuyasha. She knew he would take that pretty hard.

She also felt relief and happiness along with her sorrow. She was happy Inuyasha had saved her from a painful death. She was very thankful that she would be able to see her friends and family again, and she could still live a long and happy life.

_'Does Inuyasha feel the same way about me as I feel about him?' _(A/N: No duh! Kagome never thinks Inuyasha really loves her.)

"Kagome? I think we should go to sleep now. It's been a long day" Sango said softly to Kagome.

"Okay, thanks for treating me, you guys" she uttered and smiled.

"It was no problem at all!" Kaede insisted.

"Yeah, you don't need to thank us" Sango agreed and walked over to the entrance of the hut.

"Guys, you can come in now!" she called.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Everyone was asleep now, well, everyone except Inuyasha and Kagome. They could just not fall asleep. Kagome tried to sit up but her wounds pained her greatly. She gasped and winced.

"Don't push yourself" Inuyasha came out of nowhere and helped her sit up. Kagome suddenly began crying again.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" she sobbed

"Kagome, I need to talk to you"

**Well, it's not my best ****work, but it sure is my longest! I don't think that's a cliffie, but not having a cliffie once in a while is okay, right? Word kind of messed p this chapter so I hope it will turn out right:)!**

**T.J. Childrens: Are you from T.j? as in Tijuana?**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEEEEEEEEW**

**The review button is saying "Come on, click me click me, pretty please. You know you want me! You will make someone happy if you click me!" lol Yeah, I'm weird jajaj**


	10. The Confession

**Oh, man guys. It feels like forever since I wrote a chapter. I have been extremely busy the past few weekends. Then my sister bought a new computer and erased the chapter I had started. I'm using my mom's laptop right now, and I'll probably not finish this until tomorrow, but oh well. I'll try to write a good chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews! 24 voters in the poll! Yay! Inuyasha and Kikyo are still winning.**

**Great anime alert: Full Metal Panic!**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Kagome, I need to talk to you" Inuyasha suddenly muttered from out of the blue.

Kagome was startled by the sudden comment but she looked into his eyes and realized that he was going to tell her something important. He looked serious; the type of serious that Inuyasha hardly ever had.

She nodded slowly. Inuyasha stood up from his kneeling position and extended his hand to Kagome knowing that she was not well enough to stand up on her own. Kagome was confused about why she had to stand. Then she realized that he wanted to talk to her in private outside and wondered if this was so they would not disturb their sleeping friends or if he wanted to talk about something that he would not want everyone to hear.

She lifted her wounded and bandaged arm and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. He pulled her up carefully and helped her walk through the door. Kagome felt pain on her legs with every step she took. Her wounds were open and they throbbed when she moved. She was surprised that they hurt so much now because she had not felt them at all back at the volcano.

_'It must have been that I was too distracted to notice.' _The mere thought of what had happened that night saddened her, so she decided to concentrate on not showing her pain in order to not worry Inuyasha.

When they stepped outside, they realized how late it was. The sky was completely back, and the only thing illuminating the village was the full moon hovering above it. To make things worse, it was freezing cold. Kagome's school uniform was not made for cold weather, so she could not help but shiver. Inuyasha noticed this immediately, took off his red shirt (A/N: I was going to write kimono but doesn't that include the pants?) and put it on Kagome.

"Huh? Oh, thank-you." She said

He nodded and they continued walking a little farther. Inuyasha did not want to get very far to the village because demons were roaming around and he was not in the mood to fight especially when Kagome was there and so injured. He found a little hill of grass somewhere close to Kaede's hut.

He began to help Kagome sit and then sat next to her. Kagome was feeling a bit akward because Inuyasha had not said anything since they had exited the hut. She stared at him with curiosity and waited for him to say something. Thirty seconds passed without him saying anything.

"Inuyasha? Did you want to tell me something?" she asked.

He still didn't face her when he began to speak.

"Kagome, did you… who did you think I was going to save back there" he said quietly.

Kagome was started by that question. She had not expected him to ask her that at that moment or in that way. It was so sudden and she did not know how she should respond. Then she grinned.

"Inuyasha, I had no idea what you were going to do. I was scared and woozy up there but I knew there was a connection between you and Kikyo, and I was willing to accept whoever you chose. I told you that whatever made you happy would make me happy. I wanted to live and go to school and help you guys with the Shikon jewel, but I knew that-"

Before she could finish, Inuyasha interrupted her "So you thought I was going to save Kikyo?" Inuyasha said and Kagome could hear the faintest possible anger in his voice.

"I-I told you. I didn't know but I knew you still had feelings for her and that you might have-"

"STOP IT!" Inuyasha finally looked up and looked into her eyes. Kagome jumped back a little when she saw how mad he looked.

"Wha-"She said.

"Why didn't you trust me, Kagome!? Why did you have to doubt me so much? Why were you so sure that I was going to let you die?" He yelled in her face.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered but was ignored.

"Do you really think that I would let you die? I promised to protect you with my life and I said that because I care about you! Even back there you thought you were going to die! After all we have been through, you still doubt me?" he screamed.

Inuyasha's sudden outburst has astonished Kagome.

"But what about Kikyo and-"Before she could finish her sentence, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her back. Inuyasha pulled her towards him and held her tightly.

"Kagome, I-I don't love Kikyo anymore. I realized that back at the volcano. My feelings for her have made their way out of my heart as feelings for you made their way in. I love you, Kagome. I have loved you since we met, and not because of your mere appearance to Kikyo. I have loved you for you and no matter what happens or where we are or what time, I always will. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and stay with you. I won't let anyone or anything harm you, and I will happily give my life 

away to keep you safe. I want you with me Kagome. You are the only one who truly understands me and when I'm with you, I feel happy. I am not alone anymore and I never want to be away from you" Inuyasha held Kagome closely with one hand behind her head and the other on her back.

Kagome's eyes were wide open at the shock of what Inuyasha had just confessed. She let it sink in and smiled. She put her arms around Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha… thank you." She felt so much happiness that she did not know whether to cry or jump around or scream. "I feel the same way.. I always have.. I always will"

The two lovers embraced for a long time and they eventually fell asleep on the soft green grass forgetting about everything. They forgot about the cold, about the volcano, about Naraku, about everything. All that mattered to them was each other.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The sun had risen and another day had begun. Sango, Miroku and Shippo woke up inside the small hut.

Sango yawned, "That sure was an interesting day yesterday."

"Yeah, I hope things will not be too akward around here" Miroku said.

Shippo rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Hey, where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

Sango and Miroku saw too that neither of them was inside the hut. They stood up and told shippo that they would go look for them. He nodded and went to wake Kaede while the other two made their way outside. They began searching around the area and after a few minutes, they found the two 15-year olds sound asleep on a small hill; still holding on to eachother.

"Will you look at that?" Mirouku said and Sango giggled.

"I have an idea" Sango said with an evil grin on her face and whispered into Miroku's ear. An evil smirk began to show on his face too and he nodded. Sango put a finger over her mouth and they began to creep towards the two.

When they finally got there, they stationed themselves on a side of the two of them and got close to their ears.

They took a great intake of air and yelled on the top of their lungs "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIING SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPYYYYYYYYYYYYHEEEEEEEEEEEADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDS!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of their skins.

"What the hell what that!?" Inuyasha yelled

Miroku and Sango began to laugh and the bickering could be heard all over the village.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**That's it for now! I hope you liked it. It's not over yet so I'll update as soon as I can. I'm in a hurry so gotta go! Love, SD**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	11. The End

**Hi again! I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Last time it was because of tests and a project, but this time it was just laziness. I noticed that my last chapter was a big failure considering that both my hits and reviews were decreased by half. I take it that it was because of the late update. Fortunately, some of my forum friends read and reviewed and helped me reach my goal of 100 reviews! Special thanks to TQ, Dtecnokira, and kipcha!**

**Poll results: Kagome taking the place by storm! Kikyo closely behind followed by our beloved half-demon! (To see who is in the following paces, please visit my profile and look for yourself! :)**

**Great Anime Alerts: Fruits Basket, Full Moon wo Sagashite**

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

The day after the dreadful night in the volcano was bright and cheerful as if the sun didn't care or perhaps didn't notice the chaos that had happened while he rested peacefully and the moon took the night shift. The poor moon had to bear watching the suffering and pain the three teenagers had to endure.

Kikyo, however, did not notice the wonderful day for she walked in a forest engulfed by darkness. The tall and thick trees disabled the warm light to reach the depressed miko. She stumbled and tripped over the large roots laying on the cold ground, but she did not notice them much. She was thinking.. she was thinking about what she had heard that night.

_FLASHBACK_

_She was too busy thinking to notice the pain or the burns or where her feet were taking her. After a while, she decided to rest for a bit and sat leaning against a tree. When she considered herself well enough to keep going, she stood up and continued her search for nothing in particular. Maybe she was looking for Naraku or a safe place to sleep or her lost bow. She did not know._

_'I need to rest first. I will be hopeless without my strength so…'_

_Before Kikyo could finish her thought, she heard a faint voice close by._

_'"STOP IT!"_

_'That's Inuyasha's voice! Why would he be out here in the middle of the night?'_

_She decided to get closer to where the voice was coming from and when she was almost there, she stopped as she heard her name, hid behind a tree and _

_looked at the close by hill where she saw Inuyasha and Kagome apparently arguing. _

_"But what about Kikyo and.."_

_Then, Kikyo watched as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her reincarnation and said 6 words. Those six words that made Kikyo's eyes widen in shock and sent a striking pain to the remaining souls in her body. Those words that made her turn back. Those words she dreaded most. _

_"Kagome, I-I don't love Kikyo anymore"_

_(A/N: Inuyasha could not catch her scent because he was too focused on Kagome just like he was with Kikyo in episode 48)_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'I should have known all along. Inuyasha and I can't be together. I am a dead woman who doesn't belong in the world of the living. I only go on because of the dead souls of other women and she…Kagome is alive'

Kikyo shook her head sadly.

'No, I know that is not true. The Inuyasha I know would not betray me just because I am dead, and it's not because my soul is in that girl. I just think that because of denial and I can't accept that she is truly the best for him. I can't do anything for him now, but she has healed his soul and she has shown him thing that I could never have. She has shown him love and friendship and trust in a way that wasn't able to.'

A single tear rolled down her right cheep and she giggled.

'I just want him to be happy and spend his life with someone who loves him and even if he doesn't love me, I still wish him the best. I cannot give him what I want him to have so I won't act childish and accept reality.'

She smiled and sat down against a beautiful tree where she laughed and cried for reasons she could not figure out.

'Kagome, I leave it to you now'

Kikyo closed her eyes for the last time. She let the trapped souls out to roam freely and happily and soon, her chest stopped moving. Kikyo finally stopped suffering in a world full of war and unfairness. She died of her own will without any 

pain or regrets. The world never forgot the peaceful smile the miko named Kikyo kept on her face even after death.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Kagome is finally healed! Yay! She's ok now. Isn't that great Inuyasha? Isn't it? Isn't it? It took her forever and now we can finally go out again! Thank goodness there were better medicines in her time! OW!" Inuyasha had hit him in the head as usual when he had gotten irritated over the over energetic little fox demon jumping around his body.

"Kagome! Inuyasha hurt me!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha, don't do that. He was just happy that I'm ok now. Aren't you?" Kagome was leaning down checking if she had everything she needed for their next trip in her huge yellow backpack.

"Of course I am! Can't Shippo be happy without jumping around and sounding so annoying!?" Inuyasha stated still annoyed.

"Kagome! He's being mean to me! Sit him!" Shippo demanded already imagining getting revenge.

"No, Shippo. I decided to not sit Inuyasha unless it's really necessary.." She stopped talking as soon as she noticed that she had said the S word and that poor Inuyasha had broken the floor of the hut (again) and lay on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry, Inuyasha! I didn't mean to! I promise never to say sit.."

"AHHGH! STOP DOING THAT!"

"Ok, we're ready to go now" Sango came had stuck her head through the entrance wearing her fighting outfit followed by Miroku and Kirara.

Kagome stood up and went to get her backpack and her new bow and arrows. "Ok! We're ready!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Eventually, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the group managed to get rid of the jewel and Naraku. It took work and hardships, but everyone stayed strong and managed to complete all their goals even if it took time and efforts.

Years passed. Kagome finished high school and returned to the feudal era where she lived the rest of her life always accompanied by her beloved husband, Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango married as well, and Miroku's dream to have Sango bear his children was finally accomplished. They lived together with a set of twin girls and a son.

In the end, the friendships made during their young years were carried down to adulthood and beyond.

Kikyo's spirit watched over them from above happily and made everyday brighter. Her memory was treasured forever and never forgotten.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**This concludes Who will You Choose , Inuyasha? I hope you all enjoyed it, and I would like to thank all the people who took the time to read and review. This is my first ever fanfiction and to get over 100 reviews is something I didn't think was possible, and it's all thanks to my readers, so ARIGATO!****I enjoyed writing this very much but I enjoy your reviews better so please, REVIEW!!**

**Thank you for all the support! I can't believe I'm done! lol**

_**QUESTION: What should my next story be about?**_


End file.
